


血浓于水

by Gongxian



Category: 2P - Fandom, APH - Fandom, Italy - Fandom, vampire - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gongxian/pseuds/Gongxian
Kudos: 3





	血浓于水

PS：送绑画作品的配文。血族亲王弗拉维奥x人族（混血）猎人卢西安诺设定，囚禁，同父异母亲兄弟。暧昧向。本来是发在LOFTER，但太色气禁止了。原图在LOF@肆屿玖 那。  
正文：  
“哐当”一声脆响，禁锢着手腕的铁链撞到了冰冷的墙壁上，有水滴从墙顶滴落。

卢西安诺已经不记得他待在这个鬼地方有多久了。昏沉的感觉一直笼罩在他的头脑中无法驱散，比起无助、冰冷以及疼痛的麻木感，他更感到烦躁与愤恨在胸腔内嘶吼。

他那个长着一张漂亮面孔的虚伪兄长，坐在那把高高至上的王座上享受着血族的权力，剥夺着太多人的鲜血与生命。可笑他身为人族实力排行前十的血族猎人竟会与他流着同样的血脉，更可笑的是他跌入血族的陷阱作茧自缚还未逃逸成功——可笑可恨。

地宫是血族的游乐所，他们在此放肆地释放自己的恶趣味，从未考虑过受害者的心情。犯了错的“罪人”在此度过了他们的下半辈子，一生痛苦。可时间对于血族来说，不过是一份无谓的存在。

他抬了抬眼皮，慢慢睁开酒红色的双眼，如同高脚杯中鲜红的葡萄酒，在兴奋的渴望与欲望中慢慢地诱发出香气，逐渐地有什么失去了抵抗跟随那双眼睛而走——有人曾说，这样的眼睛，充满了魅惑力与吸引力，本该是最适合血族所拥有的，卢西安诺·瓦尔加斯的眼睛就好像血族想要吸血时充满了压迫又含着魅惑的眼睛一般。那时他只是哼笑一声，甩手把自己尖锐的匕首刺入说话者身后的墙壁上，直接把墙壁刺出一道痕迹。于是他扬起了唇角眯着双眼幽声警告。

......他警告了什么来着？

不太记得了。总之，那个人在第二天就莫名其妙没命了。更何况，现在要对付的可是正在接近的危险。

不远处的楼梯隧道传来了悠然缓慢的脚步声，守卫在向他致礼问候，虔诚而又恭敬，但也带着一份恐惧。

卢西安诺微扬下颚，转头能看见楼梯口站着一个熟悉的身影。金发蓝眼，长着一张与他相似的脸，肤色白皙，尖耳下打着一颗闪烁的耳钉，容易令人联想到赤色的血珠。身材高瘦的他今天穿着一身白衣大褂，渡步成影一般位移至他身前。

卢西安诺想揍他。哦，拜托，他到底哪里像血族亲王？整日摆着一副虚伪恶心的小白脸面孔，活该他被猎人协会称作可以意淫的对象，对，床上意义的那种。

他盯着对方挑眉，嘴角勾起弧度嗤笑一声，声音微软幽幽询问：“大晚上找我是想通了么，我的好兄长？”

弗拉维奥侧头，抱着双臂好以整暇欣赏他逞强而露出别样神情的脸，轻声回答：“对，想通了。”

“哦？那爷爷可真是大方，小心脑袋被砍了挂在协会的门口上，否则风景可真是美极了。那样我会忍不住鼓掌祝贺的。”他不过随口一说，还不至于蠢到信了弗拉维奥的鬼话。

弗拉维奥轻笑一声，伸手触摸卢西安诺的脸，拇指轻轻地摩挲着，眼神深邃。

卢西安诺当然不知道他想做什么。他皱眉想避开，但转而改变主意直直地盯住对方，毫不出声。酒红的双眼此刻就是一团炎炎燃烧的火焰，此刻正要灼烧那位高傲的亲王殿下。

弗拉维奥大方地接受他愤怒如火的视线，忽然眯起了眼睛，微微张口露出尖锐的虎牙。高傲的王停下摩挲的动作将手慢慢下落到对方下巴处猛的扣住，靠前低声。

卢西安诺听着他的话，愕然睁大了双眼，下意识地想要抓住他质问真假，却忘了自己的羽翼早被沉重的锁链束缚。手一动，刺激起的是麻木冰冷的刺痛感与铁链古旧暗藏兴奋的脆响，在提醒着他这个囚犯安分守己。他凝眉闷哼一声，手腕上的伤痕在铁圈下若隐若现。

弗拉维奥当然满意他的反应，这可是困兽在强大的狩猎者面前拼命挣扎的表现。他抬眼打量一番，慢慢渡步到人身后，竟然伸手解开了自己弟弟的衣扣。对方只穿了一件单薄的黑色衬衫，那件大衣早被他禁锢起对方前给收了起来。现下解开的衣扣就像是被打开了的宝藏盒的开关，卢西安诺古铜色肌肤瞬间露了出来。

年轻俊美的亲王殿下垂了双眼，慢慢探手将他的衣服拉得更开，那人的胸肌完全暴露在空气当中，连藏在衣服内挂住都十字架项链也掉了出来。自然，他颈部的血管也就在自己的利齿下一览无遗。一刹那间，弗拉维奥冰蓝的双眼就变了色。

简直是被自己兄长大胆的行为吓住了，衣服被解开时他就挣扎起来连声警告：“喂喂，弗拉维奥，你现在禽兽到连你亲弟都敢下手了？可真是连变态都自叹不如啊。”

——铁链稀嗦兴奋的冷声在地宫中叫喊得格外激烈。

弗拉维奥用手在慢慢探着对方完美的上身，明显地感知到他的身体分明在抗拒发颤。他颈部的血管在人的挣扎之下越发明显活跃，如同在诱人食用的晚餐。亲王殿下低哼一声，右手扬起再次扣紧对方下颚好让对方颈部完全露出，张口露出血族的利齿利索地咬了下去。

“......唔嗯！混蛋，你竟然真敢！......”卢西安诺笑不出来，他握紧了拳头拧眉忍下颈部被刺破的尖锐痛感。

血液在牙齿的滑落下进入弗拉维奥的喉咙，甘美的滚烫在血族的味蕾上叫嚣，诱人的香气萦绕在鼻间。是圆月在黑夜下化为血红，是水滴在掉落中瞬间融入酒水，也是长夜漫漫拉开的序幕。

也许是因为卢西安诺混血尤其还是纯血尊王血脉之子的原因，血族与人族的鲜血融合一起散发出比普通人族更诱人的香气。弗拉维奥几乎是瞬间就着魔了，双眼在黑暗中发出异色光芒，手扣紧了人的下颚吸食得更多，血液被吸食的声音啜哧作响流荡在地宫空荡的空中，隐约散发出一种淫靡的气息。

“唔......！”卢西安诺受不住疼痛的刺激，扬起头张口呼出一口气几乎要破口骂出声，但一想到刚才他靠前说的话又忍了下来。他没注意到，自己这下意识的动作把他自己的颈部显出一个漂亮的弧度，完全将鲜红的血肉都凑到了野兽的口前。他耳朵上挂着的长红心耳坠在璀璨发光，随着他仰头的动作在空中晃动着。

弗拉维奥可不管他如何挣扎抗拒，抱住的这具身体早就绷紧了。他左手慢慢抚上对方前胸，碰上了人的十字架，手指与挂着的项链线缠在一起，双眼闭起吸食着血液，浑身都要兴奋了起来。

逐渐地，一股软绵的无力感附上卢西安诺的身体，头开始有点眩晕起来。他摇了摇头咬牙切齿，开声骂到：“弗拉维奥，你够了吧......我的血有这么美味吗，让你兴奋到像发情的野猪一样？”

弗拉维奥睁开眼，松口退开。未干的血液从牙齿刺出的洞口顺着卢西安诺的颈部流了下来，划出一道鲜红的痕迹。衣领松垮地附在他身上，露出刚健的身形线条。

卢西安诺偏头不想与他搭话，眩晕感覆盖在脑袋里，也不知道弗拉维奥这吸血鬼吸了多少。

而他的兄长只是挑眉转回人跟前，伸手抓住人头发硬是把他脑袋转向自己，嘴角含笑眼神却冷得渗人：“我的好弟弟，你什么时候才能明白在强者面前逞强下场有多惨？爷爷说的话，你明白了么？”

卢西安诺微垂着眼皮，抬眼只看到黑暗中一只金色的蝴蝶在空中飞过，翅膀后飘出蓝色的旋旎迷雾。于是他扬起嘴角，笑出了声。

“我永远都不会明白，娘娘腔。我只知道，你很适合泡在威尼斯河里永远沉底。”


End file.
